The Water Horse
by shalee9096
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya never expecter to see a water horse in front of her eyes.Especially one that turns into a boy when kissed. My first story please rate and comment,
1. Chapter 1

I always did love fantasy, adventure, and romance. My head was always in the clouds, thinking about how life would be with magic, adventure, and danger at every corner. Life is always dull, is what I used to think but hey anythings possible.

"Kaoru Kamiya!" I looked up to see an angry teacher glaring at me. "Bring your head back down to Earth!" he yelled. After Mr. James yelled everyone laughed. It's usual so I didn't care. The lesson continued for about fifteen minutes before the bell rang. My friend Misao and I walked over to our last class: Music

"Kaoru, I have no idea why you are so cautious about singing and playing your piano in public." Misao said to me.

"It's just I don't think that people would like what they here." I responded

"But your good Kaoru, anyone would walk 200 miles just to hear you sing." Misao quickly countered

"Ok whatever you say." I knew I wouldn't get out of the disagreement so i gave in.

We finally reached music. During the whole class all we did was have singing exercises. At the end our teacher announced that everyone in the class must preform on September 3 in the music jam. I was so angry when I heard this. I could just see Misao snickering at me. As soon as I got out Misao skipped towards me and just had to say,

"I guess you'll have to sing after all"

I glared but let it pass. Misao and I said our goodbyes and all at the school gates. I stayed there waiting for my brother, Yahiko. "Hey ugly!" my brother yelled.

I yelled back, "What?"

He ran towards me and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, little brother."

We started to walk towards home. We passed the stores that were around the corner of our school. Then we went into a certain road that we usually go through to get home.

"Um Yahiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sing?" I asked without thinking

"Of course you can, I mean you are like wow, no one can compare to your voice." I was stunned by his reply. Maybe I really was that good if Yahiko were to actually admit that. Usually he'd never admit something like that. I gave him a look that meant 'are you feeling alright?' He looked at me saying, "It's the truth sis."

We walked on for about an hour. The truth is, our parents died just a few months back so we didn't have a car to drive cause I didn't have my licences yet. Now I have to take care of this little brat and our house. It would have been nice if I could cook edible food. As we were walking I noticed a strange passage in the forest we were passing by. "Hey Yahiko, have you seen this passage before?" He looked towards my direction and responded "Nope, it looks creepy though." "Lets check it out." He hesitated for a moment then finally agreed. I walked in swiftly and i have to admit the passage was very creepy. The trees blocked most of the sunlight and the roots came out the ground. Yahiko poked me on my arm and said "This place is really starting to creep me out, he shivered in fear. Yahiko and I walked down the narrow path. Before long we reached a lake. This part was the only one that actually opened up with sunlight. The lake was beautiful, the water sparkled like a diamond and the water as smooth as a stone. Oddly the lake seemed very mysterious like something was hiding underneath the waters. Before I knew it, a large figure jumped out of the water. I didn't exactly see what it was but a wave of fear hit Yahiko and I. Yahiko was frozen in hes spot and I was shaking when the figure started to swim towards us. The figure was blue-gray, it had a ten foot long neck and it's head was wide at the back then narrowed at the front. Its body was pretty big, about seven feet wide and twenty feet long, flippers at the side and a short tail at the end. As it came closer, I noticed the figure was looking at us curiosity. It kept coming closer and closer. I wanted to run but I was frozen stiff and I could tell Yahiko was too. By the time it reached us I noticed it really wasn't that scary, it almost did look friendly. Then it hit me, I remember seeing a picture of a creature just like the one before my eyes. "A Water Horse..." I whispered "A what?" asked Yahiko. Silence fell over us as the water horse was about four feet away from our faces. Its massive neck started to stretch towards me specifically.

I winced when it nudged me with its head and Yahiko tugged on my shirt. The Water Horse looked at me with wonder and awe. Before I knew it I slid forward and lost my balance. Unfortunately for me, The Water Horse was standing right in front of me. I fell right on top, face flat on his face and the funny thing was, it felt like I kissed it too.

A light circled the water horse, frightend I backed away pulling Yahiko with me. The water horse seemed to shrink and the light started to fade. When the light was completely gone a boy instead of the water horse took his place. His clothes were worn and a little small. His hair was long and crismon red. His eyes were violet, wide, and soft looking. He looked about a year older than I. The boy opend his mouth and said or gasped "Help...me..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Help...me..." and with that said he passed out. Yahiko and I started an argument on what we should do with him. "We cannot leave him here Yahiko!" I shot at my blind brother. "I know that but what about the land-lady" he calmly replied. He had a point, I didn't think of that. Our land lady was a very scary woman. There was this time when Yahiko and I were hosting a sleep-over for our friends. We had popcorn, movies, music, and games. No doubt we were having fun, until the land lady also known as Elma walked no barged into the party and scared all of our guest and told all of them to leave. Everyone ran out of the apartment including Yahiko and I. Never again did we invite anyone to come to out place. "But, what would people do if they find him?" I thought of all commotion going all around Mayland. Yahiko paused and then finally said "Fine, now help me carry him." Yahiko and I walked over to the boy, now peacefully sleeping. I picked up his arms and Yahiko picked up his legs. We decided to switch of every few minutes because his feet stunk.

When we got home Yahiko and I dumped the boy on the couch and ran to sniff the air freshener. I repeat, his feet stunk really bad.

Our apartment contains a kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room, and one bathroom. The living room contains a couch, two chairs, a book shelf, a wooden table, a radio, and a medium sized T.V. I will admit out place wasn't very appealing but it was cozy and had potential. "Sis" I turned around to see my brother looking right at me. Yahiko continued "Do I have to give up my bed?" "No, he'll sleep on the couch" I said to my brother with a smile. Yahiko smiled back and went to get his homework and I decided to do the same.

My homework was really a breeze all I had was a math work sheet and a small essay due the day after tomorrow. I was a good student but not the best out of everyone but I was decent. But then again I had the best writing skills out of my class. I looked at the time and it read about seven p.m. I got up to boil water for our dinner. Usually Yahiko will cook since I am a really bad cook. I find it funny because I can't cook but I can bake. "Yahiko I got the water boiling so you can start the soup now!" I yelled out to my brother. Suddenly I heard a groan and I shivered as if there was a ghost behind me. That's when I recaled we had a magical guest in our house. Shortly Yahiko came running towards the kitchen and started to cook. While Yahiko was cooking I went to check on our knocked out sleeping beauty, he was still sleeping and looking very peaceful. I stared at him for a while and thought he looked very handsome. Remembering to set the table shook me out of my trance, I rushed to the kitchen and started to get the plates from the cabinet. I started to reflect on the music jam. What should I play? What should I sing? What will people think? Those types of thoughts were flouding in my head and to make matters worse an enchanted boy just had to pop up in my life.

Yahilo and I ate dinner in silence which was somewhat unusual. Normally we would be talking about how our day went or sometimes I would tell Yahiko fantasy stories. But in the past Yahiko and I would have arguments of all sorts, but ever since we became orphans we made a pact that we would fight no more and help each other out with our needs. The pact was going well even though we still sometimes call each other names. Our dinner wasn't fancy but it was edible since Yahiko made it and not me. There was a few leftovers for the boy. I left a note just in case he woke up during the middle of the night and was hungry. Yahiko and I turned in for the night shortly after we washed the dishes. I crashed on my bed without changing into my pajamas and slept dreamless.

The next day Yahiko and I ate breakfast and walked to school. The boy didn't wake up yet so I left a note statining where to find food. "Oh Gosh, I hope he can understand English" I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed just thinking about the boy. "What will I do now?" I mumbled. "Ms. Kamiya?" I looked up. My math teacher, Mrs. Alma and the rest of the class was giving me a curios look. "Are you okay?" asked Misao, I nodded. "You started to space out...again." said Mrs. Alma. "No I'm fine" I replied. With that said the whole class resumed as if nothing happened. After class Misao and I walked towards the cafeteria talking about homework and such. "Hey!" Misao and I turned around to see our close friend Sanosuke Sagara. "You guys aren't going to wait for me?" asked Sanosuke. "You're to slow chicken head!" replied Misao "Whatever weasel" said Sanosuke. I looked at the bickering people the continued to the cafeteria. "Don't leave us Missy!" cried Sanosuke. They ran after me.

When we reached the cafeteria Sanosuke or sometimes we call him Sano, immediately found a table for us and told Misao and I to go ahead to get our food. "So did you think about what you are going to sing for the music jam?" asked Misao. "Well...No...I haven't really decided yet" I replied "What are you doing for the music jam?" I asked. "I am going to sing and play my guitar, I have the perfect song Kaoru. I will sing Teardrops on my Guitar." "That's nice" I responded. The Cafeteria food was basically spinach stew, meat loaf, and hard-as-a-rock bread. Even my cooking is better than the cafeteria cook.

Back at the table Sano, Misao, and I ate lunch with the feeling of throwing up. "So Missy, I heard you have to sing in the music jam" said Sano. I glared at Misao. Sano took the hint I didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject to how he flunked his English test. After lunch Sano and walked to the next class.

School ended and I walked over to meet Yahiko at his school. "How was school?" I asked. "Same old idiotic boring day, and how was yours?" "Same as yours." I replied. We walked our usual route. Soon we passed the passage where the lake was and then I remembered the boy. "Damn it, I forgot about the boy!!" I screamed "Wait!!" Yahiko cried as he was running after me. Quickly I ran towards my apartment, lucky for me it was only a block away. Tiring, but I made it. I opened the door to see the boy up and about cooking. Quietly Yahiko entered the room and stood next to me. "I see that you are home." I looked over to see the boy looking right at me. "I recived your note, you must be Ms. Kaoru Kamiya, my name is Kenshin Himura that it is." "Nice to meet you Kenshin, this is my brother Yahiko" I replied moving so he could get a full view of my brother. He smiled and said, "By the way my name is Kenshin Himura." I smiled back at him, took of my shoes and walked to my room leaving Kenshin and Yahiko alone. I never ment to be rude by just leaving the two boys alone I just had to think of the music jam. Silently I closed the door of my room. Then it hit me, I knew exactly what I was going to do. Full of exitement I sat on my piano bench and started to practice.

"Kaoru, dinner is ready," my brother called. Sighing I walked over to the kitchen table. "Do you like chicken noodle soup Ms. Kaoru?" asked Kenshin. "I love it, my mother used to cook it for me on winter days or when Yahiko or me were sick." Quietly, Kenshin put the steaming soup infront of me and whisper "enjoy Mrs Kaoru." Taking a sip, I noticed it was acctually as good as my mother's chicken soup. Assuming it was Yahiko that made the soup I commented, "Exellent job Yahiko!" "Acctually, I cooked it Ms. Kaoru" Kenshin corrected "Wow, you're a great cook Kenshin" I replyed. To say the truth, I was quite Jealous that he could cook better than me.

We ate dinner with a happy conversation. I found out Kenshin used to live on land with his brother and mother but he only told us that. "Yahiko get the tub running" I comanded after he finished the dishes. "Kenshin were gonna give you a bath" I said. His eyes wided, "Wait, that's a bad idea!" "No it's not besides you need one" I argued. "Bath is ready sis!" shouted Yahiko. Smirking I shoved the red-head into the bathroom. "Wait Mrs. Kaoru this bathroom is too small!" and with that said he sliped on a towel and fell in the bath tub. At that moment shoved toward the wall. "See what I mean Ms. Kaoru" mumbled Kenshin who is now a huge water horse. "How do you turn back!!" I shouted. "Well..." Kenshin trailed off. "Well what?" I asked, quite desperate for air. "I need a girl to kiss me" he replied with an embarrased voice. "Is that the only way?" I asked. "Yes" he replied. Fine I guess I have to do it so then my bathroom dosen't break. "Here goes!" I quickly kissed the side of his body and he shrunk then finally turned back into a human. Blushing, Kenshin looked up and apologized. "Well at least you got your bath" interjected Yahiko. "That's true" I said trying to be optamistic but Kenshin only smiled sheepishly.

I left the bathroom to go fix the couch for Kenshin like getting him a blanket and pillow. Drying of his hair, Kenshin walked over to me. "Do you need help?" he asked. "No I am fine" I said as I was looking at his small clothes and I knew I could do something to make him a bit more comfortable. "Im gonna get something right quick" I said and rushed towards a smalll closet. I pulled out a box of my fathers clothes and pulled out a pajama and some other clothes. "Try this on" I told Kenshin. Taking the clothes he ran into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out looking quite comfortable. "It fits Ms. Kaoru" he said. I smiled. "Well goodnight Kesnshin" I said. "Goodnight Ms. Kaoru" he responded.

I went to bed and fell asleep. Somehow I knew tomorrow would be a wacky day and I was right.


End file.
